Fun and Games
This wiki isn't just for looking at charts, you can also vote for singles and artists, predict charts and more! Have any ideas on more games for this wiki? Put it in the comments! Total games: 20 Newest Game Swingles will be released in a couple of weeks on the Swingles page. Popular * Ar(tist) Wars * Chart Performance Game * Chart Predictions * Chart Run Predictions Game * Hangman * High Charters * TBR (To Be Released) Predictions Game Prediction Games Chart Predictions By Taylor jago 16.06. Predict the next top 100 singles chart each week and score points for each correct match. Oldest game on this wiki. Rate Chart Predictions 5 4 3 2 1 Chart Run Predictions Game By Hotchoc26. Predict chart runs for new/re-entries for songs in the top 40 from Sunday to Wednesday and get points for how close your predictions were for each week. Rate Chart Run Predictions Game 5 4 3 2 1 Dropout Predictions Game By Hotchoc26. Predict songs in the current top 40 of when they will drop out at which week and which position. The more accurate your predictions, the more points you get! Rate Dropout Predictions Game 5 4 3 2 1 High Charters By Hotchoc26. This game involves choosing a single in the current top 100 that you think will stay for a set amount of weeks, and the position it reaches each week adds to the score. Rate High Charters 5 4 3 2 1 Pre-Chart Update Predictions By Hotchoc26. Players predict next week's top 10 before Wednesday's Chart Update is published, scoring points for each correct match. Rate Pre-Chart Update Predictions 5 4 3 2 1 Randomly Selected Chart Predictions By Hotchoc26. Each song from the current top 100 chart will be randomly selected a position to predict the next top 100 chart. The winner is whoever gets the closer matches! Rate Randomly Selected Chart Predictions 5 4 3 2 1 Swingles By Hotchoc26. The rules for Swingles will be released in a few weeks time, so stay posted! TBR (To Be Released) Predictions Game By Hotchoc26. Predict debut positions for singles before they are released on the top 200. The closer your predictions, the more points are awarded! Rate TBR Predictions Game 5 4 3 2 1 YouTube Music Video View Count Predictions By Hotchoc26. Predict the view counts for 5 official YouTube music videos on Sunday for the following Sunday, and the closer your predictions, the more points are awarded! Rate YouTube Music Video View Count Predictions 5 4 3 2 1 Voting Games Alphabetical War By Taylor jago 16.06. Vote for your favourite songs for each letter of the alphabet. Rate Alphabetical War 5 4 3 2 1 Ar(tist) Wars By Hotchoc26. Every Sunday/Monday 2 artists and 2 singles will battle it out by votes out of 5 and the single and artist with the highest average wins. Also see the archive for past battles. Rate Ar(tist) Wars 5 4 3 2 1 Boys Vs Girls By Hotchoc26. Vote for the battle of the sexes for different musical genres. Rate Boys Vs Girls 5 4 3 2 1 Top 40 Music Video Vote By Hotchoc26. This game has been discontinued due to lack of popularity. Vote your favourite and least favourite music video of the top 40 each week. Also see the archive. Rate Top 40 Music Video Vote 5 4 3 2 1 Other Games 4 Pics 1 Song By Hotchoc26. Each week there will be 3 singles (an Easy, Medium and Hard), each represented by 4 images related to the artist and single, and are also given 16 letter which some are part of the answer. Rate 4 Pics 1 Song 5 4 3 2 1 Chart Performance Game By Hotchoc26. A game of chance using randomly selected numbers which represent chart positions, where high peak positions and most weeks on chart score points. Rate Chart Performance 5 4 3 2 1 Fun and Games forum General Games *Guess how many songs a user owns - How many guesses does it take before you can guess the number of songs another user has? Their responses can only be 'higher' or 'lower'. *Single/Artist/Album Title Anagrams - One user gives the other users anagrams of a single, artist or album, and the other players have to work out what the anagram is. *Missing letters - Similar to anagrams but the titles have missing letters in them. *Guess songs by clues: One user gives you clues about the songs and each clue given decreases the points at the end of the game. *Guessing a user's iTunes pays - The user lists 40 songs, 10 of which they haven't played. The player must state the highest amount of plays a song can have and players gain points for closer matches. *(NEW) Artwork Recognition (Taylor jago 16.06) - Some singles and album artwork are posted but are altered in different ways. Players try to guess what the covers are for. Top Trumps By Hotchoc26. Players are randomly selected a single from the wiki, and one player chooses a category. The other then has to say what their category value is and the highest value wins. Rate Top Trumps 5 4 3 2 1 Hangman By Hotchoc26. One player secretly chooses an artist, song or album, or a mixture of all 3, and the only clue is missing spaces for letters and words. Other players can guess letters or take a shot for the whole phrase, but too many incorrect guesses will lose the game! Rate Hangman 5 4 3 2 1 Adjustment By Hotchoc26. Test your knowledge on song titles, artists and albums. This game involves being randomly chosen different letters and then adjusting them as little as you can to form a song, artist or album title, whether or not it has charted. Rate Adjustment 5 4 3 2 1 Google Search Battle By Hotchoc26. Choose to battle singles and artists for the most Google search results. Rate Google Search Battle 5 4 3 2 1 Special Games 365 This game was created to celebrate 365 days of the wiki and involves players choosing any single and any number of singles, but their positions for week ending 12/10/2013 must collectively add up to 365 or less, but not over. Taylor jago 16.06 won the game. Rate 365 5 4 3 2 1 Christmas Game (2013) The upcoming Christmas Game for 2013 will be released on 01/11/2013 and will be played on the forum. Days until the Christmas Game starts: November 01 2013 17:30:00 Category:Fun and Games Category:Incomplete Articles